The Black Moons Tears
by ILoveMiroku
Summary: This is a story about a girl's life as she deals with her problimatic family & friends, dad who looks down on her, twin bro who hates her, crazy vampires & pets pokemon . Oh & she was just turned into a Vampire herself, so her twin bro wants to kill her.


Chapter 1: How It All Began

I walked across the hot pavement, it was about 4am and I was alone walking through the most dangerous part of town. I knew I was safe though; my cat was there protecting me, lurking in the shadows beside me. Most people underestimate me when I say to back off my cats watching you, but what they don't realize is, that he isn't a regular cat. He's wild, and vicious. He's a black panther, his name is Maugra and he will do everything in his power to protect me even if it means with his life. As I walked I heard a noise, which would usually send shivers down anyone's spine that heard it, and yet it didn't bother me. It was the blood-curtailing scream, they were out and feeding. That noise no longer bothered me considering I was now one of them. It had been about a year and a half since I'd been bitten, and I've been enjoying every minute of it.

_**Flash Back**_

It was the one night my pet kitten got out, he usually went for a stroll but this time he'd been gone longer than usual so I decided to go and find him. That's when it happened, as I turned the corner I saw something cornered by two other people, they were two gang membors. I had seen them before and usually feared and avoided them, but I couldn't just let my kitten get hurt by them. I started to approach them when my heart sank. There on the ground I saw my kitten, bloody and torn as the men stood over him laughing. I screamed in horror revealing myself.

The two men turned to see me and grinned. That's when I knew I was in trouble; I turned and started to run but was stopped quickly by a figure jumping on my back. Its claws dug into my back, and I couldn't help but scream in pain when I felt its jaws sink into my flesh. I lyed there on my stomach in more pain than I'd ever experienced in my life. I saw blood running down the pavement all around me as I lied there, I screamed again when I felt the figures jaw dig into my leg and then my arm. I was scared for my life, but the attacks suddenly stopped. The figure had gotten off of me; I figured it was going to let me die before it came after me anymore. I knew I had get out of there while I stil had a chance.

I stood up and started to run the best I could. I didn't know where to run to or what to do. I was having a hard time seeing because the blood was running into my face. I ran around the corner and saw four average height teenaged guys in the street talking. One was just standing there while the other three were wrestling. I gasped for air as I ran towards them, I got only a few feet before I started to stumble.

A sudden growl and yelling voices of the two men made me scream. This caused the three teens wrestling to stop and look. They suddenly stood as the growling animal rounded the corner and tried to jump at me again. I fell to the ground causing the animal to miss me. The three teens ran over to me to see if I was okay when they heard one of the men yell.

"Hey get away from her, she's our pets food!" The man yelled.

This angered the three teens, they stood and were about to approach the two men when the fourth teen stepped in front of them with his arms spread, stopping them.

"Move damn it!" The one teen growled.

The teen didn't move he just stood there with his arms out in front of the other teens. His one arm reached behind him as it clutched a handle. He pulled on it revealing a giant sword that was blood stained.

I began to breathe heavily and became dizzier quickly.

"Um, I think you should put your blade away. If you don't we might lose her." The teen with black hair replied.

"I've never concealed my blade in a fight before and I'm not going to do it now." The teen with blond hair answered. "Just bite her and she'll be fine." He growled.

The two teens turned to look at the youngest red headed teen kneeling next to me.

"You heard him, bite her." The black haired teen said.

"Why can't you guys? You know I don't like bitting people." The red head shuttered.

"Because we've been like this longer than you. Remember you were just turned this way three months ago." The dark purple haired teen said grinning.

The red haired teen glared at the purple haired teen. "Just because you've been like this longer doesn't mean your better."

"Forget it, move." The blond haired teen growled as he pushed the three other teens out of the way. "I'll do it myself." He knelt down beside me and pulled me close to me. He bit into my neck and rose again. Licking the blood from his lips he turned to the two men standing in front of him. "Now die." He hissed as he swung his sword.

And that's when I blacked out. Not remembering anymore of that night... Well other than changing, which is painful but exilerating.

_**End Flash Back**_

Maugra moaned as we walked into the moon lit street.

"Are you hungry?" I asked looking at him.

Maugra moaned again.

"I'm hungry to, I guess we should go back. The guys are probably worried about us." I smiled at Maugra sadly.

I was dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans, my shoes were black and I was wearing a reaper neacklace and white skull earings that had little pink bows on them. I also has a black bracelet with two silver snakes on it; my hair was hanging down long.

I hated my hair, its strawberry blond, curly and long. If it gets even a little bit humid my hair turns into a giant frizz ball.

Maugra was wearing a black collar with silver spikes sticking out of it. I had a matching necklace around my neck. We both had a matching bracelet as well. I was also wearing a black locket that I had received from Death for my transformation. It was a black heart and inside it it said, "Forever And For Always." I guess that was his own way of saying I like you alot, and be mine.

I turned the dark corner to see a familiar face standing under the streetlight. I slowly approached them and called out;

"Daaru? Daaru is that you?" I asked slowing my speed.

"Long time no see." The voice called back.

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in so long. Not since.." I stopped as my words trailed off.

"It's okay, you can say it. I know I didn't like it before but I've finally accepted who I am, and who I was meant to be." Daaru answered smiling, he walked up to me and stood beside me under the moonlight showing who he really was.

Some thought he was a monster because he changed into a dark sand creature, and because he could weild dark sand, but I didn't care. He'd been my friend before he discovered his future self and he's still my friend after he discovered it and it was going to be that way forever, no matter what.

I hugged him happily. "Oh I've missed you so much, but where are the others?" I questioned letting him go.

"Why don't you ask them that yourself?" He grinned.

"You mean?" I said as I looked at him wide eyed.

"Yep, hey guys come out now." Daaru yelled towards the bushes and shadows.

Four figures jumped out from behind the bushes.

Imbrue, Jinsei, Shinto, and Rainelle were all standing in front of me.

Imbrue was wearing baggy blue jeans, a beige toque, a black pair of skater shoes and a black baggy sweatshirt. His left ear was pierced at the top and so was his lower lip. His hair was black and shoulder length but it was thin. He had hazel eyes and was a member of the Enjeru Clan or as most people knew them, the Angel clan. They were called this because they had angel wings, Imbrue's were black and his were the only ones in the family other then his mother who's were. Imbrue had tones of family pets that were flying types; Imbrue's favourite was his pet Dragon named Areodactyl, but mine was Dragonite.

Jinsei was wearing black baggy jeans with a silver chain hanging from it. He had a red baggy sweatshirt and a gray pair of skater shoes on. His ear was also pierced at the top left corner and his tongue was pierced as well. His hair was short, brown and spiked. Jinsei was part of the Dendou Clan or as most people knew them the Electric clan, they were called this because they were exactly that electric people. They were able to absorb electricity and shoot it. His family owned many electric pets from their home town; Jinsei's favourite pet was Electabuzz, but mine was Jolteon.

Shinto was wearing blue skater jeans witha silver chain hanging from them. He had a yellow baggy sweatshirt and a blue pair of skater shoes on. His ear was also pierced at the top left corner and his left eyebrow was pierced too. His hair was short and black spiked with green highlights in it. Shinto was apart of the Bokusou Clan or as most people knew them the Grass clan. They were referred to the Grass clan because they were all grass type. They could shoot blades of grass and control all plant life. Their family pets were also grass type, Shinto's favourite pet was Scyther, but mine was Venusaur.

Rainelle was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans. She had a baby pink-t on that said, "Let me flood your world" on it. Her left ear was also pierced at the top corner, and her belly button was pierced like mine. We both had brown eyes just like our twin brother. Ranelle, our brother and I were triplets. Her hair was past her bum and was baby blue; she had short baby blue bangs that were eyebrow level. She had long nails that were painted pink. She was wearing pink skater shoes that were outlined in black. Rainelle along with the rest of my family were part of the Sune-ku Clan or as most people knew us the Snake Clan. We were known as this because our father was the best ninja around, and owned a giant snake. Out of all our family water pets, Blastoise was her favourite, hes a water turtle creature, but mine was Vaporeon, she was a water type dog.

My favourite family pet out of all the fire types was Flareon; she was a fire type dog. My powers were genetically fire type, but the snake type was a passed down from my father and the dark magic from my mother. My siblings and friends though each had their own powers they had recieved when they were born; we even have a birth mark that is the symbol of our power. Mine is a flame, Rainelle's is a raindrop, Rayzume's is a fist, Obito's is an eye, Shinto's a leaf, Jinsei's is a lightening bolt, and Imbrue's is a pair of wings. We even hd rooms that suited our styles, mine being flames and lava, Rainelle's being fountains and pools, Rayzume's being caves, canyons and cliffs, Obito's being a gym and music style, Shinto's being a feild with trees, bushes, flowers and plants, Jinsei's being a gym as well, and Imbrue's being a multi chaning room to suit each of his and his pets needs.

Now Daaru on the other hand was a different story. He was part of the Sabure Hito Clan or as people referred to them the Sand Man Clan. They called them this because they could wield sand and turn into sand monsters; the only difference was that their sand was like black sand instaid of being a gold colour. Daaru was wearing a black pair of jeans, black and gold skater shoes, and a baggy black and gold t-shirt; he had a sliver chain on around his neck and another hanging from the side of his pants. He had green eyes and his left top ear like everyone else's was pierced. His eyebrow was pierced amd so was his lower lip. His hair was red with black streaks through it and the end tips just barely touched his shoulders. Daaru's style was sand and he had a birthmark of a pyramid on his shoulder. He owned any pet that was rock or lived in sand style environments. His room was exactly like the Sarah Desert. He had very few pets that lived in the sand but his parents allowed him to own the rock pets as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I looked around and frowned. "He didn't come, Obito isn't here." I turned my head in shame.

A loud noise echoed throughout the darkness. Then the voices sounded.

"Ashley, Ashley where are you?" The one voice called.

I turned to see a person staggering into the streetlights glow.

"Ashley there you are, we've been looking for you for forever." Dark yelled as he stumbled down the moon lit street.

My face went red as I saw the drunked Dark walking slowly towards my family and me.

"Well everyone this is Dark, you must pardon him he's drunk.... a lot." I mumbled loud enough so everyone could hear me.

"Did he just call you Ashley?" Rainelle asked laughing. "I haven't heard that name since Rayzume's girlfriend was around, which seems like forever ago." Rainelle joked. "Flamelle you didn't even give them your birth name?" She giggled.

"Lyra." I growled. "Where's Ray and Matt?" I questioned changing the subject.

"My name isn't Lyra, its Rainelle and they should be here soon." Rainelle hissed.

Just as she finished speaking a booming sound echoed through the night. Two cars came flying around the corner as the booking became louder. It was Ray and Matt, or as our family and personal friends knew them Rayzume and Obito. The two cars came around the next bend and pulled up in front of us. The cars shut off as the two boys got out of them.

"Ray, Matt!" I cried running up to my two brothers. I tackle hugged them and whispered "Be nice." in their ears. Letting them go I turned around, Doc appeared beside me scaring me half to death, if thats even possible when your already dead.

"Doc don't do that." I huffed placing a hand on my chest and breathing heavily. "Did you tell Dark what's going to happen to him if Death see's him this way... again."

"Yes I warned him, but he got his Midterm marks back and saw he barely passed. We told him we were all very sorry. He stood there in shock and then when we asked if he was ok, and said it wasn't that big of a deal that he'll do better on the Finals. All he repied was, 'No big deal? No big deal? It is so big of a deal you don't even know! I passed! Where's the liqour this calls for a drink!' And now he's like this." Doc laughed.

"You got your Midterm marks back? Where's mine? It should have come in the mail with yours." I replied turning to Doc.

"Right here," He answered handing me an envelope.

I ripped open my letter and quickly read it; I turned to my sister looking as if I were about to cry.

"Awwww, Sis don't cry there's always Finals." Rainelle said trying to comfort me.

"Cry, why would I cry? I passed!" I laughed and looked at my now angry sister.

Rainelle pinched my arm making me yelp in pain.

"Hey Ashley we've been looking all over for you. Death was really worried about you," Dark responded hiccupping and then giggling.

"Hello Dark, Death was worried about me?" I asked as my face went red.

"Y-Yup." Dark hiccuped again.

"Oh wow," I whispered. My stomach growled as I clutched it. "Oh I'm hungry, have you guys ate yet?" I qustioned looking at Dark.

"Um, ...... Hold that thought." Dark called as he ran towards the bushes.

"Told you not to drink that much. You'll be luck if your not getting sick every five minutes the way you drank tonight." Doc laughed at Dark who was leaning over the bushes getting sick. Doc turned to me to answer my question, "So your hungry are you? Well we haven't eaten either. So why don't we go back to the house and I'll order in?" Doc smiling.

"Yeah that sounds good to me." answered smiling back.

"This way we can all get to know each other better as well, and we can catch up on what we've missed of each other." Daaru replied.

I smiled at Daaru stepping off the curb and dancing into the section of the street that was being hugged by the street lamps. As I did so a car came flying around the bend doing a much higher speed limit then permitted, and it was headed right for me. I screaming I threw my hands up in front of my face....


End file.
